


The Club's Day Off

by Roster_Player



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: In the life of a professional wrestler it gets a bit strenuous at times. Being on the road 300+ days a year, being away from your family and missing out on important dates. And to top it all off the fatigue. But eventually everyone gets a break every once in a while. So come join AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson as they enjoy their day off.





	

**I told you that Roster Player wasn't done here and now here's another story to entertain your minds.**

 

 

 

 

It was nothing new but a beautiful day in Gainesville, Georgia where we see The Club's Karl Anderson and AJ Styles sitting out on their front porch. Styles practically has his eyes glued to a Deadpool comic Luke Gallows gave him. Where as Karl was having good old fashioned time cold kickin' it rolling up one while sipping on some scotch and listening to "Green Onion" by Booker T and The MG's on his radio.

"Ah life doesn't get any sweeter than this does it AJ? I mean what could be better than just kickin' back and listening to some relaxing music?" Karl said taking a puff on some Kush.

"I don't know. How about beating up John Cena?" AJ said keeping his eyes glued to the comic.

"That too but I'm feeling lazy today we can kick his ass another time."

"Agreed but where's Luke? He was supposed to be an hour ago."

"Who knows maybe he's at store getting slapped on by some girls while trying some shitty pick up lines on them again."

"That's fucked up Karl. You didn't have to low blow him like that."

"It might be. But would you expect anything less?"

"Not necessarily, but- aw who am I kidding the boy's hopeless."

"Just as I thought."

"Whatever, but hey are you sharing that? Don't you remember we both paid for that stuff?

"Why should I? I paid for the grass."

"Yeah but I paid for the paper. Pass it!"

Just as Karl gave him the joint Luke finally arrives on a lowrider bike.(If you don't know what that is look it up I guarantee it's worth checking out.)

"Nice wheels man, hey AJ quit reading that and check Luke's bike!" Karl said

AJ looked up slightly but instantly got a better look as he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Jet Black the Sun's reflection off of it made even more mesmerizing to look at. Then he took a peek at the wheels and almost was blinded with how bright they were. Pure chrome fresh and clean that would make anyone jealous and the wheels made such a light coming off of it you'd think it was a lighthouse.

"It is a nice ride. But what I want to know is how you got it?" AJ admitted.

"Yeah, what he said!"

"Well I'm glad you asked, see it all started when I walked into the corner store…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Luke entered the store when he spotted Charlotte._

_"Hey Char, you know I was wondering, Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"_

'I can only imagine how this went.' AJ interrupted

'I think we both know how that went!' Karl added.

Karl and AJ start laughing knowing of Luke's lack of success with women.

'I'm calling it she slapped him.' AJ said

'How about I finish the story?' Luke said.

'Sure' Anderson and Styles replied.

'So anyways after I laid my game down….'

_"You aren't even worthy of talking to the queen. So you can walk by as many times as you want but it still won't make difference." Charlotte said in pure disgust._

_Even though that didn't work—_

'Hey did you try Dana?' Karl asked

'No now if you would—'

'Aw come why not?'

'Because I'd never date a girl whose muscles are bigger than mine now let me finish.'

_So even after that I didn't give so I just kept looking around then I bought a beer so I didn't look suspicious, and within a few minutes Bayley walks in so once again I get into my zone and walk up to her._

_'Hey a_ _re you from Tennessee? Cuz you're the only ten I see!'_

_'You're very sweet but I'm dating Finn at the moment.' Bayley politely answered_

"You idiot! You tried to get with the boss's girl?!" AJ yelled at him.

"Get off my back I didn't know!"

_Anyway I still wasn't leaving empty handed so I kept trying. Surely enough I see Tamina, Sasha, and Naomi._

_So I get psyched up and give it a shot._

_'Hey ladies how bou—_

_'Boy if you don't get the fuck away from us with those tired ass lines I'll super kick you all the way back to Japan!' Tamina yelled at him clearly not in the mood whereas Sasha and Naomi just laughed at him._

"Ah ha ha she didn't even let you try! HHaha!" AJ shouted.

"Yeah man you sho—

"Shut up and let me finish already!" Luke yelled getting sick of being cut off.

"OK damn!" AJ and Karl said

_Thank you now as I was saying after that I gave up cuz I don't think anyone could recover from that. So I downed the rest of my beer and headed out with my head down. Surely enough I spot Fandango on the same bike you see here laughing at me._

_'Something funny punk?!'_

_'Other than your sorry excuse for pickup lines no.' Fandango said laughing hysterically._

_So I was already pissed enough but then he started to mock me. With each motion, every taunt, every mean spirited move caused my blood to keep boiling more and more by the second. After everything he did I had enough and just started wailing on him. Blow by blow, punch by punch he was no match so I just finished him off with a well placed Big Boot._

_To my surprise no one called the pigs. But I_ _did draw the eye of Becky Lynch._

_'Whoa and I thought I was the only Lass Kicker here.' Becky said._

_'That was nothing but light work you want to see a real challenge wait until work next week.'_

_'It's tempting but how about I get a little sample tonight?'_

_She then hands me a card with her number on it._

_'Call me later so I can ride the Gallows Pole.' Becky smiles seductively._

_'My finisher? I don't hit women.'_

_'Nah mate the OTHER Gallows Pole.' She said pointing downward._

_'Ohhh ok I'll call you or better yet I'll give you a ride on my new bike here.'_

_She walks off and Luke heads off and goes the other way but not before taking Fandango's bike and his wallet._

**END FLASHBACK**

AJ and Karl are in stitches after the story. Both of their faces completely red out of laughter.

"Now that was hilarious!" AJ exclaimed

"Yeah that was priceless, you get the bike, the money _and_ the girl!" Karl said

Before Luke could reply a door opened up at the next house to reveal The Vaudevillians.

"What's up English, Gotch?" Luke said

Aiden ignored them and shook his head and Simon just scoffed as they got in their car and left.

"Well that was rude." Karl said

"Yeah what a couple of jackasses." AJ agreed

"Hey check it out, they left their window open come on Karl let's go in." Luke said

"Man I'm too lazy."

"Stop being a bitch and come on!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Hey AJ if anyone comes just whistle."

"Gotcha." AJ said as he went back to his comic.

Karl and Luke swiftly but quietly entered The Vaudevillians house through the window. Luke got in without a hassle but Karl wasn't so lucky. As soon as he got in he crashed into a glass table and shattered it immediately.

"Keep quiet!" Luke warned

"Ok, ok!"

As the duo started to pilfer the house of anything valuable AJ looked up from his comic again after he heard the crash.

"Man what the hell are they doing? They better not—"

~RING RING~

Just as he was gonna finish his house phone started ringing. With utter panic on his face AJ was at a crossroad. Either answer the phone and risk Karl and Luke getting caught or just let it ring. After a moment he made a beeline for his house phone.

"Hello?"

As soon as he picked up he heard the dial tone, AJ then slammed the phone down in frustration and ran back out. Upon exiting his house he was alarmed by The Vaudevillians pulling back up to their house. Instinctively AJ whistles loudly signaling for Karl and Luke to leave. Simon hears AJ but shakes his head and walks up to his front door with Aiden. Luke exits through the window easily while Karl was struggling to keep up.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Luke said as he yanked him out the window.

Then they made it back quickly to AJ's

"Damn man what took you guys so long?!" AJ questioned.

"Man this fools scary he didn't even-"

Luke was interrupted by a door opening and out of the front door came Aiden English and he was none too pleased.

"Look gentleman I know you lack the dignity and sophistication of people like myself and Gotch have but could please stay off our grass PLEASE!" Aiden exasperated

"Okay man our bad." AJ said.

"Thank you." Aiden before walking back inside but not before tripping over a chair.

"So anyway Luke as I was saying what took so long?"

"I tell you AJ sometimes this guy is such a wuss. His scary ass didn't even want to touch anything instead we spent most of the time in there arguing."

"So you mean to tell me you guys wasted your time in there and got nothing."

"Nah we got like $400 right Luke?"

"You're just lucky we got that! Had we kept arguing then we wouldn't of gotten anything!"

"Now I'd love to stay and talk with you but I'm about to go give Becky a call. Later"

Luke then goes off on his bike leaving AJ and Karl on their porch again.

"How much you want to bet he'll last before he screws things up Karl?"

"I give him a week."

"Eh I give him by nighttime. Now pass the blunt."


End file.
